


【柱斑】给我的宝贝的睡前故事

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: narudo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: 但千手柱间到死都一无所知，他却默默珍藏。
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 19





	【柱斑】给我的宝贝的睡前故事

**Author's Note:**

> 亲情向的斑带和斑泉，柱间被吃了一口

斑快死了，他活了八十多岁，现在在病房里残喘苟延，带土每天放学都被绝载到医院看他名义上的监护人。带土提着书包走过去时，常常有很多不认识的大人围聚在房门前，他们的嘴说他们也是宇智波，眼睛说他们想要从斑的遗产中分一杯羹。一开始，带土会骂骂咧咧地甩着包把他们通通赶跑，但是这么做完全没用，他们只会散开一小会儿，然后再次聚起来，怜悯地看着气喘吁吁的带土。

这个世界上能有很多宇智波，但能进病房的只有一个宇智波带土。很多时候带土进门瞟一眼昏迷的斑就会离开，但是他每天都会进去，然后在那些人的注目下傲慢地仰着头离开。有一次带土无意间听见他们说，斑养出来的孩子也和斑一样目中无人。宇智波带土和宇智波斑虽然都带着一个姓氏，但实际的血缘却很浅，当年斑拄着拐杖把还是个流鼻涕屁孩的带土抱回家时，没人想到带土会这么像斑。

斑在去世的前一天醒了一次，血压也慢慢升了起来，看起来似乎有恢复的希望，但带土深知这不过是回光返照。绝接到医院的电话后，半夜两点摇醒了还迷迷糊糊的带土，在雨夜中把车速飙到了300，把带土送到斑面前。

病床上吸着氧的斑把眼睛睁得很大，很久很久才眨一次眼，像是知道在某一次闭上眼就再也无法睁开。带土看到斑的眼睛看向他，一下就意识到斑是想让他靠近一点。带土觉得老头此时可能已经没了大声呵斥他的力气，一瞬间怜悯涌上心头，他把耳朵挪到了斑的嘴边，却听到斑清晰的声音，他命令带土去翻自己房间的书柜——他可能还有呵斥带土的力气，但是他得积攒着力气再活多一会儿，在带土得到所有的东西之前。

带土听完面无表情地挪开了脸，仿佛斑说的事情毫无意义。自从他在斑的教导中受过苦后，性格就变得有些戏精，监护人的偏执把宇智波带土砸成了两半，有一半是原装正版的带土，有一半是假冒伪劣的斑。

带土走出病房，一下子就被不知道从哪儿听来消息的宇智波们围在了中间，他们问带土斑醒后说了什么。带土把臭屁面具换成了假笑面具，他说，老头醒了后就嚷嚷着想吃豆皮寿司。  
带土回到家就直闯斑的房间，在带土的印象中，斑的房间里全部都是他的收藏品，藏着他的眼睛、爱人和金苹果，是这个家中唯一的禁地。如果带土企图闯入，结局往往是被老头一拐杖打出门，摸着通红的屁股在门口嗷嗷大哭。

现在斑在病床上奄奄一息，自然就没了阻拦带土的人，带土却在门前犹豫起来，他的心中莫名其妙地生出了闯空门的罪恶感。他还小得不太懂事的时候，很希望能和这个替奶奶照顾他的爷爷亲近一下，毕竟他从小就讨老人喜欢，自以为一双圆眼睛加张甜嘴就能战无不胜，没想到在斑这块油盐不进的顽石前碰了壁，等他们关系稍微缓解了一点，找到了能够相安无事地生活的方式，斑却准备死了。

带土在心中给自己打了气，才鼓着勇气把一只脚伸进斑的房间里，屋内的门窗封锁了将近一个月，空气都是死的，带土拧开一盏灯，昏黄的光打在漂浮的尘埃上，带着房间主人的味道一起贴到带土的皮肤上，带土倚靠着斑时闻到过这股气味，但那时候这味道是暖的，而此时此刻却冰冷得像死人。带土突然发现自己的脸颊湿了大半，他懊恼地用衣袖擦着眼睛想，老头子说完那句话就晕过去了，但心脏还跳着呢。

这个濒死的老人把遗嘱藏在书柜的假盆栽下，带土没费力气便找到了它，好奇心让带土迅速地浏览了一遍斑的遗嘱，惊恐地发现他将拥有斑离开木叶后所累积的全部，一夜暴富和失去亲人的两种心情在带土的心底撕扯着。带土收起遗嘱后在离开的那瞬间犹豫了，他想到病床上奄奄一息的斑，回头看了一眼那个昏暗封闭宛如地底的房间，决定自作主张地去挖掘将死之人的遗物。

斑的书柜塞满了对带土来说枯燥过头的大部头，还按日期摆放着手帐，带土只随意翻看了两页便失去了兴趣。直到带土撬开了最底层封锁的收纳盒，才稍微感受到了一丝趣味——他看到了斑的旧信件，最新的一封都已经是十六年前的信，其中一沓已经泛黄发脆的属于宇智波泉奈。带土屏着呼吸翻开那些来自上个世纪的家书，发现大多是一个弟弟对兄长叙说着无关紧要的琐事，泉奈的最后一封信说着逐渐转冷的天气，恳求斑往医院带些暖烫的甜食或两根红蜡，絮絮叨叨地劝说着兄长，如果工作不忙，就常来斋斋他吧。

带土被吓得背后发凉，急匆匆地把宇智波泉奈的信塞进收纳盒，手指却触碰到了更深的盒底。带土在盒中摸索着，掏出了一盒录像带，他想到斑曾提起过年轻时录像的喜好，家中的确也摆着一台不入时的读卡机，但这么多年来从未开启。

带土抱着试一试的想法擦净了机器上的落尘，把那盒卡带塞进机器里。短暂的等待后，带土在屏幕上看到了年轻的宇智波斑，他躺在床上，赤裸胸脯上卷着被子，与镜头另一端的带土对视，在确认录像机在工作后，他掀开了被子。这时带土才发现，斑的身边还躺着一个熟睡的男人，那个男人熟悉的侧脸让带土不敢置信地揉了揉眼睛，确认了好几遍才相信那个男人是千手柱间。

“起来，起来了，快点亲我。”录像中，年轻的斑兴致勃勃地凑到了柱间身边，他的呼声把睡梦中的柱间唤醒，半梦半醒的柱间抬起头迷茫地吻他，然后在一声夹杂着笑意的呼声中突然把他压在了身下，这个姿势让斑只能把摄像机的镜头挪到了柱间的脑后，画面剩下了一只苍白的、纠缠在黑发间的手，隔了几十年才重现的亲吻只留下一点细不可闻的水声。

带土红透了脸，他当然知道千手柱间，那个男人在带土的印象中是个和蔼的老人，前一阵因为器官衰竭去世，在生前，他每个月都会来找斑。他们对带土说，彼此对自己来说是无人能比的挚友，但卡带中的影像让这个说法不攻自破。带土看到的不是挚友，柱间手上闪亮的银圈告诉他，这其实是两个偷情的男人——斑的身体在镜头前起伏，年轻的他比老了后更加目中无人，竟敢放荡地把一匹私人的马骑到了自己的原野上，在无用的器官内留下生育用的种子。

录像在性事进行到一半便变成了雪花，但声音还在继续，千手柱间的喘息从带土还没出生的那一个下午传来，然后变成了一声吃痛的呼声。雪花在这声呼声中中断了，屏幕再亮起时，带土再次看到了监护人年轻的脸，斑也看着镜头张开了嘴——他正含着一块血淋淋的生肉——展示过后，他带着一种微妙的表情慢慢地咽下那块肉，仿佛这样就能把不属于他的男人留在身边。

但千手柱间到死都一无所知，他却默默珍藏。

看完录像后，在斑的房间坐到凌晨的带土带着一双红肿的眼睛赶到了学校，卡卡西和琳问他的眼睛怎么了，带土回答是睡眠不足，于是卡卡西带着他逃了上午的课在天台补觉。第二天，宇智波带土向水门老师请了一天假，去参加宇智波斑的葬礼。


End file.
